Misunderstanding
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Ucapan Hinata yang ambigu / "Gaara-kun itu milikku, Hanabi-chan!" / "Sasuke-kun juga punyaku, Hanabi-chan!" / bahasa tidak baku, OOC, typos, EYD berantakan /


_**Summary : ucapan Hinata yang ambigu / "Gaara-kun itu milikku, Hanabi-chan!" / "Sasuke-kun juga punyaku, Hanabi-chan!" / bahasa tidak baku, OOC, typos, EYD berantakan /**_

_**Warning : bahasa tidak baku, OOC, typos, EYD berantakan.**_

_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Misunderstanding (c) Fujiwara Hana**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke-Hyuuga Hinata-Sabaku Gaara-Hyuuga Neji**_

Tidak ada sejarahnya seorang Uchiha dan seorang Sabaku tuli. Dan tidak ada sejarahnya pula seorang Uchiha dan seorang Sabaku dimiliki oleh gadis yang sama. Dan parahnya lagi, gadis tersebut ada di kelas yang sama dengan mereka.

"Gaara-_kun_ itu milikku, Hanabi-_chan_!"

Sabaku Gaara tidak pernah ingat ia sedang dimiliki.

"Sasuke-_kun_ juga punyaku, Hanabi-_chan_!"

Dan Uchiha Sasuke pun tidak merasa ia mempunyai pemilik.

"Lepaskan aku Hanabi-_chan_, baik Gaara-_kun_ maupun Sasuke-_kun_ milikku semuanya!"

Glek. Gaara menelan ludahnya. Sasuke mengambil air minum di meja dan meneguknya sampai habis. Suara-suara yang muncul dari ruang di belakang mereka berkumpul sungguh mengganggu pendengaran mereka. Tidak bisakah mereka berdua berhenti memperebutkan kita? Batin Gaara dan Sasuke. Neji, salah seorang yang namanya tidak disebutkan dalam adu perang Hinata dan Hanabi berdehem sebentar.

"Jangan dengarkan. Mereka berdua memang agak kurang akur,"

Gaara dan Sasuke mengangguk singkat sebelum mereka kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka.

Ruang tamu dan ruang tidur Hinata dipisah oleh sebuah dinding. Tetapi walaupun sudah dibatasi dinding, suara-suara yang berasal dari kamar Hinata masih terdengar jelas dari ruang tamu.

**DUAGH!**

"AWW!"

Gaara, Sasuke dan Neji menoleh ke arah pintu kamar tidur Hinata secara serempak.

"Hinata baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke sebenarnya khawatir. Tapi berhubung Uchiha mendidiknya untuk memasang ekspresi datar namun tetap _cool_, Sasuke terlihat biasa saja.

Neji hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

BRAKK!

"_ITTAI_!"

Gaara menowel lengan Neji, "Hinata beneran nggak apa-apa?" ekspresi Gaara tidak beda jauh dari ekspresi Sasuke, walaupun kenyataannya Gaara khawatir setengah mati.

"Hm," Neji menjawab agak sewot. Daritadi ia tidak konsentrasi mengerjakan tugasnya gara-gara pertanyaan dari Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Hanabi-_chan_ apa-apaan sih, kan kakak udah bilang kakak nggak bisa tidur kalau nggak ada Gaara-_kun_ sama Sasuke-_kun_!"

Demi apa kata-kata Hinata barusan agak ambigu.

Ketiga kepala langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

Sasuke dengan tampang sangarnya karena secara tidak langsung dituduh masuk ke kamar Hinata.

Gaara menatap horor dengan alasan yang hampir sama dengan alasan Sasuke.

Dan Neji menatap bengis pada kedua makhluk didepannya.

"Biasanya juga Hanabi-_chan_ lihat kan, Gaara-_kun_ tidur disamping kanan kakak, sedangkan Sasuke-_kun_ disamping kiri kakak! Lagian meluk Gaara-_kun_ sama Sasuke-_kun_ bisa bikin kakak langsung tidur saking hangatnya."

Uap panas terasa mengepul di atas kepala Neji. Mata melotot tajam milik Neji serasa dapat menebas leher Sasuke dan Gaara. Neji tiba-tiba berdiri dan dua orang didepannya pun ikut berdiri. Tatapan Neji mengisyaratkan dua orang didepannya untuk menjelaskan apa maksud perkataan Hinata tadi.

Sasuke berdehem pelan sebelum menjelaskan, "Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekotor itu, Neji."

"Apalagi aku, seorang Sabaku tidak pernah melakukan hal serendah itu," itu jawaban Gaara.

Neji agak ragu sebenarnya. Tetapi setelah melihat wajah polos Sasuke dan Gaara, Neji agak percaya. Untuk membuktikan keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi, mereka bertiga diam-diam berjalan pelan ke arah kamar Hinata dengan mengendap-endap dan tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Hinata yang tidak dikunci.

BRAK!

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksud perkataanmu tadi Hinata!" Neji langsung menghujani Hinata dengan pertanyaan inti tanpa basa-basi.

Hinata dan Hanabi yang kaget akan dobrakan pintu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan wajah polos.

"Maksud Kak Neji apa? Hinata sama sekali nggak ngerti," sahut Hinata bingung, "dan lagi kenapa kakak mengajak Gaara-_kun_ dan Sasuke-_kun_ masuk kamarku?" wajah Hinata merona malu mengetahui ada teman kelasnya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki masuk ke kamarnya.

Baik Gaara maupun Sasuke juga merona setelah melihat Hinata merona.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi Hinata! Jelaskan padaku kata-kata 'memeluk Gaara-kun dan Sasuke-kun waktu tidur terasa hangat' itu apa maksudnya, hah?"

Hinata dan Hanabi cengo ditempat. Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata baru sadar.

"Oh, maksud Kak Neji Gaara-_kun_ dan Sasuke-_kun_?" sahut Hinata sambil memamerkan boneka panda dan boneka ayam di masing-masing tangannya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Dengan langkah hati-hati Neji, Sasuke dan Gaara keluar kamar Hinata secara bergantian dan menutup pintu kamar Hinata dari luar.

"Mereka bertiga kenapa sih Hanabi-_chan_?"

**The End**

**Ada yang belum mudeng ceritanya? Jadi gini lo, si Hinata suka banget memberi nama boneka yang dimiliki dengan nama teman sekelasnya yang punya ciri-ciri fisik sama atau mirip.**

**Thank you ^o^**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
